Benutzer Diskussion:Egeria
--Klossi 17:27, 29. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Wegen Romane Ich hab mich eingemischt^^. Ich verstehe, warum du die Vorlagen zu den Roman-Reihen rausgenommen hast, aber die Romane der Reihen können doch drin bleiben, oder? Ich hab sie als Unterpunkte eingefügt. Ok? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:10, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :kann man natürlich so machen, ich persönlich fände es schöner die Romane über den Link auf den betreffenden Seiten aufzurufen, so sind die Links doppelt, stört ja auch nicht --Egeria 19:21, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Naja, nur je weniger Klicks, umso mehr Komfort :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:23, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :ich hangel mich halt gern durch Verzeichnisse und endlose links:-)) - von mir aus können wir's aber so lassen....wenn man aber ganz genau ist, gehören unter die Unterschrift Roman-Reihen auch nur die Bezeichnung der Reihen --Egeria 19:31, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :tschuldigung sollte Überschrift heißen --Egeria 19:32, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Naja, nur dann dürften wir nie Querverweise anbringen^^. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:45, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Beim Bearbeiten von Artikeln Bitte beachte beim Bearbeiten von Artikeln auf folgendes: *Gib IMMER Quellen für alle Informationen an, die du schreibst. *Alle Artikel müssen in Gegenwart geschrieben sein. *Bitte füge keine Wertungen in deine Artikel ein wie "natürlich", "sogar" oder "beispielsweise". Artikel sollen neutral geschrieben werden. *Der Artikel muss relevant haben. Bitte beachte das bei den Artikeln.--Tobi72 19:08, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Noch etwas. Artikel werden IMMER in der Einzahl geschrieben. Bitte lies dir die Richtlinien für das Bearbeiten von Artikeln durch, bevor du Artikel bearbeitest.--Tobi72 19:12, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Buchcover Wenn die Bilder so klein sind, bitte lade sie nicht hoch, dann werden selbst Thumbs pixelig und das ist sehr unschön. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:03, 30. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Und hintendran noch ne Frage :) Du hast in Star Trek: Die neue Grenze‎ geschrieben: :...zeugt sie mit Burgoyne 172 sogar ein... Soll das "172" ein Jahr sein? Also 2172? Oder hast du damit etwas anderes gemeint? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:08, 30. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Kebron hat das wegen "Die neue grenze" schon erledigt, ich hätte nur besser lesen müssen, entschuldige meinen Aufruhr ;) deswegen. ::Aber bitte überles meinen Hinweis wegen den Bildern nicht. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:44, 30. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Danke, dass du dir meinen Hinweis zu Herzen genommen hast. Die Bild-Größe ist wunderbar :) Aber es gibt doch noch zu meckern :) Dein Bild hat stolze 480 KB, das ist viel zu groß. Wir haben die Richtlinie, dass ein Bild höchstens 70 KB groß sein sollte (steht auch auf der Hochladen-Seite). Dein hochgeladenes Bild werde ich schnell runterskalieren. Damit hat sichs, aber bitte achte bei deinen nächsten Bildern darauf. Kleiner Tip: Eine Breite von 200 Pixeln für ein Bild reicht völlig, das spart schon immens an Dateigröße :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 23:51, 30. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ja, hatte ich leider zu spät gemerkt, wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Wollte gerade fragen ob das so bleiben kann, als deine Antwort kam--Egeria 23:58, 30. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ich habe jetzt das Excalibur-Cover hochgeladen, irgendwie auch wieder so groß geraten. Zumindest die Dateigröße scheint aber in Ordnung (Bildbearbeitung ist für mich ein Rätsel). --Egeria 16:53, 31. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::::Hey, 69 KB sind doch in Ordnung. Genau an der Grenze :), aber ok. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:33, 31. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Quelle Bitte gib bei einem Artikel IMMER die Quelle mit an. Bei Phase ist keiner genannt. Wurde die Aussage in Star Trek jemals so gegeben, wie sie da steht? Bitte beachte, dass wir in MA nur die Aussagen aus Star Trek in Artikel schreiben. Das bedeutet immer nur das, was auch so gesagt wird. Für wissenschaftliche Ausführungen geben wir einen Link zu Wikipedia an. Diese ist für die Ausführungen zuständig.--Tobi72 10:42, 2. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn ich mich kurz einmischen darf: Egeria hatte ursprünglich diesen Artiekl geschrieben: Betazoidische Phase. Er lag erst unter Phase und Spocky hat ihn dann verschoben und die jetzige Version von Phase angelegt. --HenK | discuss 10:48, 2. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Dann tut es mir leid und ich bitte dies zu entschuldigen. War dann nicht an dich gerichtet.--Tobi72 11:00, 2. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Löschantrag Wenn du einen Löschantrag stellst, dann fülle ihn auch bitte aus. Das bedeutet: Klicke auf den Link in dem entsprechenden Fenster und Argumentiere dort bezüglich des Antrages. Es hilft nicht, wenn du deine Argumente nur in der Diskussion des Beitrages einbringst. --Tobi72 06:45, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Gorkon Bei Gorkon sind dir zwei Fehler unterlaufen: # Der Star Trek relevante Artikel (In dem Fall der Name des Kanzlers) hat immer Vorang und sollte in dem Fall auf Gorkon bleiben. Siehe deshalb Diskussion:Gorkon. # Wenn du einen solchen Artikel erstellst und dann einen neuen Artikel unter gleichem Namen verwendest, stelle einen Antrag zum sofortigen Löschen. Dann kann in dem Fall Gorkon geleert werden und danach sollte man min. 24 Stunden warten, bevor man einen neuen Artikel mit gleichem Namen erstellt. Der Hintergrund dazu ist, dass hier einige Bots unterwegs sind und diese die Links zu anderen MA's automatisch bearbeiten. Da der Artikel auf der deutschen MA jetzt aber noch besteht, wird dieser von den Bots auf den anderen MA's nicht gelöscht und somit auch kein neuer Link zu dem "richtigen" Artikel erstellt. Das führt im Endefekt zu Problemen. Danke für dein Verständnis.--Tobi72 21:40, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Bilder aus der MA/en Hallo, wenn Du Bilder direkt aus der Datenbak der MA/en einbindest achte bitte unbedingt darauf, eine Bildbeschreibungsseite dazu anzulegen. Auf diese Bildbeschreibung gehören neben einer kurzen Beschreibung auf jeden Fall: *die Quelle ( ) *die Nutzungslizenz (in der Regel ) *eine der vielen verschiedenen Bilderkategorien *und ganz besonders der Verweis auf die Herkunft aus der MA/en: Ausführlich findest Du das ganze auch noch mal hier, außerdem habe ich die Minimalforderung auch für das von Dir genutzte Bild umgesetzt. Bitte schau Dir das an und denke in Zukunft daran, es ist unbedingt nötig, damit auch andere Benutzer die Bilder nutzen können, da sie ohne die Angaben praktisch unauffindbar sind. Vielen Dank, mfG--Bravomike 18:57, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Replimat Woher has du die Info für den Replimaten ( )? So weit ich mich erinnere, nehmen Bashir und Garak das Essen dort gemeinsam ein und dann wird Garak dort von dem Jungen gebissen.--Tobi72 14:55, 1. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Hast recht, war aber nur die falsche Quelle. Die Info ist aus "Profit und Verlust", wo die beiden anfangs im Qarks essen. Später gibt es einen Dialog zwischen Quark und Garak, etwa so. Quark: Ich habe Sie noch nie in meinem Geschäft gesehen. Garak: Oh, der Replimat war heute etwas überlastet. Ich ändere das sofort. Die Verwechselung kommt vielleicht daher, dass in beiden Folgen relativ zu Beginn ein neuer Bajoraner von Garak gesehen wird. Der Dunkle Plan Danke für das überarbeiten des Arikels^^. gutes buch--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:27, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Kann mich dem nur anschließen, find es echt klasse, dass sich endlich mal jemand um die Romane kümmert ;) --Klossi 19:38, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::aber, das nächste mal vertrau der automatischen Rechtschreibkorrektur nicht zusehr^^--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:06, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich hab' schon gesehen, wie viele du da gefunden hast (Ist mir auch äusserst peinlich). Die Rechtschreibprüfung lasse ich auch immer erst zum Schluß laufen. Da habe ich wohl einfach zu oft einfach Bestätigen geglickt und nicht aufgepasst. --Egeria 20:22, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Artikelname Bitte beachte, dass du Artikel mit Großbuchstaben scheibst. Der Artikel sollte unter Brax (Planet) und nicht Brax (planet) eingetragen werden. Ich habe das geändert. Gruß --Tobi72 20:04, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bilder aus der MA/en --Bravomike 21:08, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Verben mit "zu" Hallo, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in einigen Artikeln die Verben mit "zu" auseinanderziehst. Das ist nicht richtig, soweit ich weiß. Es heißt also „beizulegen“ statt „bei zulegen“ bzw. „umzuhören“ statt „um zuhören“. Im Gegensatz dazu ist mittlerweile folgendes zulässig: „jemanden kennen zu lernen“ statt „jemanden kennenzulernen“. Bitte nicht falsch verstehen, ich bin ggf. auch gern bereit mich eines besseren belehren zu lassen. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 21:12, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bilder Deine Bilder hatten eine sehr schlechte Qualität habe sie nochmals neu hoch geladen. Ich empfehle dir www.trekcore.com dort hast du eine große Auswahl an Episodenbildern aus allen Serien, dazu Specials in einer Top Qualität. Von dieser Seite lade ich und auch einige anderen User Bilder für die MA. --Klossi 20:44, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Noch ein kleiner Hinweis lad lieber Bilder aus Tekcore hoch, als aus der eng MA zu kopieren, da viele Bilder eine schlechte Qualität wie zB Ränder haben. --Klossi 21:30, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bilder aus MA/en Hallo, es ist geradezu vorbildlich von Dir, dass Du für die genutzten Bilder aus der MA/en auch eine Bildbeschreibungsseite anlegst. Allerdings hast Du drei Zeilen vergessen: Lizenzierung Gerade die letzte ist wichtig, da sonst die Kontrolle auf Löschungen nicht möglich ist. Bitte füge sie in Zukunft immer hinzu. Danke, mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 10:54, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hinweise/Zitate Star Trek: The Next Generation (Cross Cult) Ich habe deine Änderungen im Artikel Star Trek: The Next Generation (Cross Cult) teilweise rückgängig gemacht: Der non-canon-Hinweis für die Erstellung der Roman-Artikel kommt nicht von ungefähr und sollte nicht entfernt werden- Der Hinweis steht extra in nahezu allen Artikeln die sich um die Bücher drehen. Darüber hinaus ist die kurze Inhaltsangabe ein direktes Zitat der Verlagsseite siehe hier und sollte entsprechend gekennzeichnet werden. Zugegeben, das sieht nicht besonders fein aus, aber dir steht es natürlich frei eine eigene Inhaltsangabe (und damit meine ich nicht das Austauschen von eins, zwei Worten!) zu dieser Romanreihe zu schreiben, damit das (eh recht dürftige) Zitat entfernt werden kann.--Pflaume 04:08, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, aber die Einleitung stammt keineswegs vom Verlag, sondern ist so alt wie die post-nemesis Romane selbst. Stand vorher schon drinn, mit dem Begriff Second Decade. Dass das kein offizieller Titel ist und im übrigen auch nie war (Deine Erklärungen klingen so als würde es im Original nicht auch einfach The Next Generation heißen) ist klar. Also, wenn ich das geschrieben habe; ich habe es aus dem TZN-Newsletter; jetzt hat es Cross-Cult auf der Seite stehen (deren Inhalt übrigens nicht als offizielle Ankündigungen zu verstehen ist). Wessen Zitat ist das dann? Was den non-canon-Hinweis für die Erstellung der Roman-Artikel angeht. Ich orientier mich da immer gern an excellenten Artikeln. Und bei Star Trek: Vanguard (ist ein solcher) steht es ja auch nicht drin. --Egeria 08:24, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Also führt das anscheinend zur Frage: Wer hat da von wem "geklaut"? ;) Für mich sah das eben auf dem ersten Blick so aus, als wenn jemand damals den Text von der Verlagsseite hier einfach im Artikel "Second Decade" eingebaut hätte. Für mich ist das, was auf der offiziellen Seite des Verlages steht im Grunde genommen schon eine Ankündigung für das kommende Programm, was soll es denn deiner Meinung nach sonst sein? Die einfachste Lösung für das Zitate-Problem hast du ja, wie ich sehe bereits umgesetzt: Es umschreiben, bzw. was eigenes formulieren. Übrigens: Was meinst du mit Deine Erklärungen klingen so als würde es im Original nicht auch einfach The Next Generation heißen. Um den Titel des Artikels, bzw. der Buchreihe ging es mir doch gar nicht? Was den Non-Canon-Hinweis angeht: Ich denke, der ist zugleich auch als Hilfe für das Anlegen eines Roman-Artikels (Verweis auf die Artikelvorlage) zu verstehen - eben auch vor dem Hintergrund, dass die Bücher nicht zum Canon dazugezählt werden sollen - und von daher finde ich ihn schon wichtig. btw: auch exzellente Artikel kann man verbessern ;) --Pflaume 17:41, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Auch wenn sich die Diskussion eigentlich erledigt sein sollte. Die Seite http://www.startrekromane.de/ ist keineswegs die offizielle Seite des Verlags. Die offizielle Seite ist http://www.cross-cult.de/. Zitat von Amigo (Moderator des Cross Cult Forums) Die Infos auf Startrekromane.de sind lediglich eine Planung und nicht verbindlich. Diese Antwort bekam ich, als ich etwas voreilig, direkt in deren Forum einen Thread "Star Trek: Destiny" eröffnet habe. --Egeria 22:16, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Star Trek: Vanguard mich nervt gerade das du den Artikel auf protected gesetzt hast. kann ich dir vlt helfen? irgendwas recherchieren?-- 18:50, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Nein, aber vielen Dank. Aber warum nervt Dich das? Vielleicht, weil ich nachdem ich das auf geschützt gesetzt habe, keine weiteren Änderungwen gemacht habe? Ich habe da wirklich größere Änderungen vor und bin auch dran. Es ist ja so, jedem seine Art der Bearbeitung, aber ich mache das ungern, dass ich jede meiner Bearbeitungen speichere. ;) nein, nur weil ich noch ein paar andere Peinlichkeiten ändern wollte. viel erfolg dann-- 21:30, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) huhu, schau mal bitte hier-- 12:39, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Verschiebung von Artikeln Hallochen! Ich habe gesehen, dass du den Artikel Benjamin Siskos Büro nach Büro des Präfekten verschoben hast. Da bitte ich immer darum, auch die Links entsprechend anzupassen. Das sollte möglichst zeitnah geschehen, entweder von Hand oder wenns zu viel ist, dann bitte einfach eine kleine Nachricht und dann machts der Bot. Im o.g. Fall sind es zwischen 50 und 100, das werd ich dann mal machen. Aber bitte immer entsprechende Links anpassen oder mir mitteilen - wir ersticken hier in unnötigen Weiterleitungen und die möchte ich loswerden. Vielen Dank! Gruß, -- 11:21, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Matt Decker Was sollte der Unsinn? Ich setze aus optischen Gründen das zweite Bild extra unter das erste, bau ein "clear" ein, ergänze die Jahresangabe zum Portrait und du machst das wieder rückgängig und haust nebenbei noch den intwerwiki-Link zur japanischen MA raus? --Pflaume 12:45, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Tschuldigung, war wirdlich keine Absicht. Wie das mit dem Interwiki-Link passiert ist, weiß ich auch nicht. Trotzdem der Hinweis, gewöhn Dir doch bitte mal nen anderen Ton an. --Egeria 12:59, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Und das ausgerechnet von dir... Danke auch. --Pflaume 15:29, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ferengi Hi Egeria. Du schreibst auf Deiner Benutzerseite, dass du die Star Trek: Fakten und Infos-Sammlung hast. Könntest du mir, vorausgesetzt du hast die passende Ausgabe, einen Gefallen tun und nachschauen, ob dort etwas über die Kopfbedeckungen der Ferengi gesagt wird? Ich würde das gerne in den Artikel Ferengi einbauen und habe irgendwo im Internet gelesen, dass in den Fakten und Infos etwas darüber stehen soll. Mit besten Grüßen--Joe-le 23:06, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hallo. Leider gibt es auch da sehr wenig. Ein einzelner kurzer Abschnitt, in dem steht, dass die Kopftücher militärische Bedeutung haben und nicht von Zivilisten getragen werden. Genaue Quellen sind diesem Werk leider nie zu entnehmen. Ich denke auch, dass es da keine gibt und das lediglich aus Beobachtung fußt. Gruß --Egeria 10:25, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ok, trotzdem vielen Dank für deine Mühe. Gruß--Joe-le 10:57, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) Re:Bereichstraining Sorry für die späte Antwort. Die ist in der deutschen Version schlicht falsch übersetzt... Im englischen Original wird gesagt, dass es 57 sind. Hab mir die englische Spur nochmal angehört. Das "über" ist bei der deutschen Version mit rein gerutscht. Ich denke wir sollten uns hier an das englische Original halten.--Tobi72 20:12, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Naja, ich denke, wenn man sich in einer späteren Version von Star Trek darauf bezieht, wird man das im englischen Original wieder mit 57 angeben, in der deutschen Fassung würde man in dem Fall nicht darauf achten, was in der Episode gesagt wird, sondern wieder das von der englischen Version übernehmen. Aber mir ist es eigentlich auch egal.--Tobi72 09:19, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Linkfix Hallo Egeria, ich habe vor einiger Zeit die Vorlage:TVSerie nach Vorlage:Navigationsleiste TV-Serien verschoben und würde nun demnächst gern die Weiterleitung löschen. Daher mein Hinweis, ggf. den Link auf deiner Benutzerseite zu ändern. Danke, -- 07:59, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. --Egeria 16:00, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Egeria, ich möchte demnächst gern die Weiterleitung Star Trek Filme löschen (Falschschreibung). Daher mein Hinweis, ggf. den Link auf deiner Benutzerseite auf Star-Trek-Filme zu ändern. Danke, -- 11:54, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Caitianer/Edosianer Ja, aber eigentlich ist Joanna McCoy auch Unfug. Der Fall liegt so wie B'hava'el, und das Lemma ist sogar gesperrt. Non-canon ist non-canon.--Bravomike 20:52, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn ich mich da einmischen darf: Ich meine, es wurde irgendwo beschlossen, Caitianer und Co als WL zuzulassen, weiß aber nicht mehr wo. Der Fall liegt ja ähnlich wie bei Akira-Klasse und Co, dort haben wir ja auch WLs eingerichtet.--Joe-le 22:09, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Jetzt geht's hier weiter.--Bravomike 22:50, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Dateiformate Bitte beachte beim Hochladen von Bildern und Dateien, dass die Dateiendungen immer klein geschrieben werden. Bitte sie dafür die Information im oberen gerahmten Kasten hier. Danke für dein Verständnis und frohe Weihnachten.--Tobi72 15:42, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Re: Suchfunktion Hallo Egeria, ich wollte nur kurz darauf hinweisen, dass die Suche über Monobook problemlos funktioniert, die technische Möglichkeit ist also da. Vielleicht bekommt man das also doch irgendwie mit Wikia-Bordmitteln hin, vielleicht findest Du was bei Wikia, deren Seite war früher aber auch mal übersichtlicher.--Bravomike 16:24, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Oguy Jel Hallo, dazu: Wird das so gesagt? Der Duden kennt „oppurtinieren“ gar nicht, und ich würde den Satz dann auch gar nicht verstehen. Was da beschrieben wird klingt doch eher nach opponieren…--Bravomike 21:25, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :„oppurtinieren“ war ein (völlig vertrakter) Schreibfehler ;) sorry, ist geändert. Zugegeben, "opportunieren" scheint der Duden auch nicht zu kennen. Gesagt wurde weder Opposition noch Opportinismus. Ich finde aber, "opportunistisches Verhalten" passt hier deutlich besser als "oppositionelles". Und wie sollte das zugehörige Verb sonst lauten? --Egeria 21:45, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hm, selbst wenn es das Wort gäbe, kann man überhaupt gegen etwas „opportunieren“? Am Besten, Du formulierst den Satz noch mal um, notfalls bis auch jemand von meiner Begriffsstutzigkeit es versteht… ;)--Bravomike 21:53, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hab das jetzt mal versucht. Hättest Du nicht etwas statt gegen kursiv setzen sollen. Dann würde ich Dir Recht geben, da in allen Beispielen, die ich so auf die Schnelle im Internet gefunden habe, immer gegen eine Person opportuniert wird. Ob gegen sein Politik also richtig war, bezweifle ich dann auch. Ein Punkt noch, warum ich denke, dass opportunieren hier besser passt als opponieren: Das geschilderte passt ziemlich gut zu dem, was in Opportunist steht. --Egeria 22:48, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hm, irgendwie haben wir wohl verschiedene Verständnisse des Worts, oder ich verstehe schlich nicht, was da passiert. Wenn er gegen Shakaar ist, weil er den Föderationsbeitritt falsch findet, dann ist er zu ihm in Opposition, also opponiert er gegen ihn. „Opposition“ und „Opportunismus“ sind ja aber fast schon Gegensätze. Wenn jemand Opportunist ist, dann nutzt er Gelegenheiten aus, um sich einen persönlichen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Wiktionary definiert opportunistisch als in übertriebener Weise an die gegebenen Verhältnisse angepasst um des augenblicklichen Nutzens willen unter Preisgabe seiner GrundsätzeQ Wenn Oguy Jel gegen Shakaar vorgeht, und das opportunistisch sein soll, dann heißt das ja, dass er eigentlich für den Föderationsbeitritt ist und jetzt nur dagegen protestiert, weil er denkt, dass er selbst davon einen Vorteil hat. Was trifft es eher?--Bravomike 23:00, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Danke, ganz ohne das Wort ist vermutlich am einfachsten :)--Bravomike 23:31, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Nominierung zum Rollback Hallo Egeria, habe dich zum Rollback nominiert. Viel Erfolg.--Tobi72 00:50, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Glückwunsch zur Wahl zum Rollback!--Tobi72 00:17, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Congratulations! --[[Benutzer:Terran2151|'T'''erran '''2'1'5'''1]] 11:16, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Herzlichen Glückwunsch-- 13:17, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::Danke für die Nominierung und die Glückwünsche. --Egeria 18:14, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Ich bitte Sie bei der Abstimmung zur Löschung von dem Artikel USS Enterprise (Raumschiff) dagegen!!! Danke im Vorraus Admiral Lukas 18:58, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Egeria. Bei Memory Beta bist du mich los, aber hier musst du dich etwas mehr anstrengen. Klingonische Grüße.(Lt. Knust (Diskussion) 07:13, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) Memory Beta Hi, ich weiß Du magst mich nicht, habe aber trotzdem eine Frage: Wie lange soll die Sperrung noch andauern? Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich fehler gemacht habe, ich habe einfach eure hinweise nict richtig verstanden. und ja ich weiß Wandalismus ist dumm und kindisch, war aber ziemlich angesäuert. SORRY :Ich habe die Sperre jetzt '''vorerst' mal aufgehoben! :Das hat auch nichts mit mögen oder nicht mögen zu tun. Ich meine, ich habe lange Geduld bewiesen. Aber auf alle Hinweise kamen, wenn überhaupt, Antworten wie "Wenn Du meinst" "Wie auch immer" etc. Die erste wirkliche Frage kam, nachdem ich Dich zunächst mal für drei Tage gesperrt habe. Genau wie Du jetzt, nachdem ich Dich auf erstmal unbestimmte Zeit gesperrt habe, Deine Fragen gestellt hast. Also meine Bitte für die Zukunft: Wenn Du Probleme mit der Erstellung von Artikeln oder beim Hochladen der Bilder hast, frag mich und/oder beachte die Hinweise, die Dir ohnehin gegeben werden. Nicht nur von mir, auch die beiden anderen derzeit aktiven Nutzer, haben sich bemüht, Dir zu helfen. :Es ist leider so, dass es in der MB noch wenige bis gar keine Referenzseiten gibt, an denen Du Dich orientieren kannst. Der beste Tip, sowohl bei Bildern wie auch bei Artikeln ist, wenn Du Dir bereits bestehende Seiten anguckst. --Egeria (Diskussion) 16:02, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::In Zukunft wäre es dann auch besser, solche Dinge nicht "wiki-übergreifend" auszutragen. Die Sperre in einem Wiki dadurch zu umgehen, dass du ein anderes benutzt, ist kein guter Stil. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 17:03, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Egeria? könntest du villeicht diese IP-Adresse entsperren, ich kann sonst nicht zu MB LG Lt. Knust 92.198.27.158 14:13, 20. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hey will nicht nerven,aber eine weitere IP von mir wurde gesperrt und ich kann wieder nicht zu MB LG. Lt.Knust 217.87.224.102 06:55, 24. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Administrator Hallo ich würde dich zum Administrator nominieren, währe das für dich OK, oder lässt das deine Arbeit für die MB nicht zu? --Klossi (Diskussion) 21:25, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC)I : Hallo Egeria, habe dich zum Administrator nominiert. Viel Erfolg. --Klossi (Diskussion) 21:42, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::Danke. Ein Problem wäre das nicht. Ich bin halt nur nicht mehr so aktiv hier wie früher. --Egeria (Diskussion) 22:04, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::Glückwunsch --Klossi (Diskussion) 18:05, 9. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Einladung für Admins zur Tele-Konferenz am MA Meeting Hallo, ich wollte dich gerne auf die Einladung für Admins zur Tele-Konferenz am MA Meeting aufmerksam machen, weil bisher dort für den 8.9.15 noch kein Admin der MA/de zugesagt hat. Shisma ist vor Ort, ich kann aber an dem besagten Abend nicht. Es wäre schön, wenn sich ein Admin aus unseren Reihen finden würde, der teilnimmt. Vielen Dank und viele Grüße, -- 21:32, 6. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Meinung? Hast Du vielleicht eine Meinung hier zu? Oder magst Du dir eine vorurteilslos dazu bilden? --84.161.89.83 15:16, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Forum:Titel bei Mehrteilern Da ist gerade eine Abstimmung im Gange und du hast noch nicht abgestimmt, falls es dir egal ist (=Enthaltung), so möge dies bitte auch vermerkt werden. 11:03, 2. Mai 2016 (UTC) Abstimmung zur Änderung des Rechteentzugs bei langer Abwesenheit eines Rollbacks, Admins und Bürokraten Hallo, da wir derzeit wieder den ein oder anderen Rollback / Admin / Bürokrat haben, der für längere Zeit nicht aktiv bei Memory Alpha mitarbeiten, wird die derzeitige Regelung der Abwahl fällig. Allerdings kam vor einiger Zeit der Vorschlag, die Fristen für eine Abwahl zu automatisieren. Aus diesem Grund gibt es hier diesbezüglich eine Abstimmung. Auch deine Meinung dazu ist gefragt. Die Abstimmung dazu läuft bis zum 26.05. und es wäre schön, wenn du an der Abstimmung teilnehmen würdest und auch deine Meinung zu dem Vorgang anbringst.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:29, 12. Mai 2016 (UTC) Wichtig Wegen eines vorausgegangenen Streits mit Wikia bezüglich was wir sind und welche Funktion wir haben wollen, haben wir mal wieder ein Fass aufgemacht und brauchen deine Meinung dazu --> Forum:Unser zukünftiges Vorgehen --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 20:29, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Hinweis: Statement zum "Discussions"-Feature Hallo Egeria! Wollte Dich auf den aktuellen Vorschlag zum "Discussions"-Feature-Statement hinweisen. Viele Grüße --Fizzbin-Junkie 23:26, 31. Okt. 2017 (UTC) WICHTIG - Abstimmung: WIKIA-Loslösung Hallo! Wir sind nun in der Diskussion um die Loslösung von WIKIA an einem Punkt wo es einer generellen Abstimmung bedarf. Ich möchte Dich daher bitten, an der entsprechenden Abstimmung teilzunehmen. Da es hier um eine existenielle Entscheidung geht, wird ein Votum aller aktiven Admins und Beaurocrats vorausgesetzt. Wenn du es in den vorgegebenen 7 Tagen nicht schaffen solltest ein Votum abzugeben, wird dir ein "neutrales Votum" zugeschrieben. So soll verhindert werden, dass eine so wichtige Entscheidung ohne deine Mitwirkung gefällt wird. --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:38, 25. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Discord-Diskussion Hallo Egeria, bitte komme doch mit in die Discord-Diskussion. Ich weiß, du hast gegen das Verlassen von Wikia gestimmt, aber es geht in der Diskussion auch darum, wie das Vorgehen sein soll, wenn wir Wikia verlassen sollten und ob du bereit wärst, mitzugehen, wenn die Entscheidung positiv für das Verlassen von Wikia ausfallen sollte. Außerdem überlegen wir, wie wir in dem Fall mit dem Inhalt hier auf Wikia verbleiben. Deshalb wäre es gut, wenn jeder seine Meinung kundtut und auch seine Einwände einbringt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:01, 29. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Wenn du noch Probleme mit der Anmeldung hast, kann ich versuchen als Supporter zu helfen. Leider hab ich mehr Erfahrung mit Remote Controlle Wartung, aber ich werde es versuchen. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 21:08, 29. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::Ja, leider habe ich immer noch Probleme. Nachdem es x-mal mit diesem captcha-System nicht geklappt hat, sollte ich mich per Telefon authentifizieren. Anscheinend funktioniert das nicht per Mobilfunk und ein Festnetz habe ich nicht. Aber. Zumindest hat mir das einen Link zum Support eingebracht. Und ich habe sogar schon eine Antwort auf meine Mail bekommen: ::Ich bedauere sehr, dass es zu diesem Problem gekommen ist. Ich habe deine Anfrage nun direkt mal intern weitergeleitet, damit unser Team prüfen kann, ob wir die Abfrage manuell entfernen können. Sobald ich weitere Informationen vorliegen habe, werde ich mich erneut bei dir melden. :Dann hoff ich mal, dass der Support kompetent ist und klären kann, warum du als einziger von uns diese *** an der Backe hast. Wir freuen uns darauf, wenn du es nach diesem steinigen Weg endlich zu uns schaffst. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 19:12, 1. Dez. 2017 (UTC) ::Jetzt hats tatsächlich noch geklappt. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, bräuchte ich jetzt nur noch ne Einladung. Meine ID #2938. --Egeria (Diskussion) 00:02, 2. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Ende der Abstimmung naht -- neuer Diskussionsstand Hallo, ! Wie dir wahrscheinlich bewusst ist, endet morgen Mittag (Samstag, 2. Dezember 2017, 13:26 Uhr MEZ) die Abstimmung darüber, ob die deutschsprachige Memory-Alpha-Community sich zur unabhängigen Fortführung des Projekts von Wikia lossagen und stattdessen ein eigenes Wiki eröffnen soll. Ich selbst bin Befürworter der Trennung von Wikia, aber da mir wichtig ist, dass wir als Community am selben Strang ziehen, möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass es in der Diskussion bestimmte Fortschritte gegeben hat. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du bei deiner Entscheidung über den jetzt kommenden Weg diesen neuen Diskussionsstand berücksichtigst. Mit kollegialem Gruß –Tetryon 21:54, 1. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Hi Egeria, hättest du Zeit/Lust/Interesse hier vorbei zu schauen? Danke dir. -- 10:49, 19. Jan. 2020 (UTC)